It's A Small World After All
by AkaiLoveAoi
Summary: Percayakah kau kalau dunia tak lebih besar dari kuku yang dicelupkan ke laut lepas? Benarkah takdir yang melakukan semuanya? This is SasuFemNaru Story. Don't Like Don't Read. AU. Review please?


_**It's a Small World, After All**_

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Sakura H, Hinata H

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : FEMNARU, OOC, TYPO, PASARAN, ABAL, GAJE, MAKSA, FLASHBACK NGGAK BILANG-BILANG.

Summary : Aku pikir dunia itu sangatlah luas sampai-sampai aku takkan sanggup mengelilinginya seumur hidup. Tapi, pertemuanku dengan Sasuke membuatku sadar kalau luas dunia hanya seujung kuku yang dicelup ke laut lepas. Sangat kecil.

A/N : Ini diadaptasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri dengan berbagai bumbu sebagai tambahan. Selemat menikmati, minna!

 _ **Hati-hati, FemNaru loh ya…**_

* * *

"Naru-chan!" ada suara memanggilku dengan begitu akrab. Aku menolehkan kepala, melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Rupanya, kedua sahabatku tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Sakura dan Hinata. "Hei! Aku ingin bercerita!" Sakura kini sudah ada di sampingku sambil menyeret tanganku menuju tempat biasa kami _nongkrong_. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di atap sekolah?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran. Aku menatap Hinata meminta jawaban, tapi Hinata malah senyum-senyum sendiri, menambah kecurigaanku. Aku hanya menghela nafas, mengikuti seretan Sakura.

"Jadi?" aku membuka pembicaraan. Sakura tampak senang sekali bila dilihat raut mukanya. Ia sampai menahan senyum begitu. "Lee baru saja menembak ku!" ujar Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Aku melotot kaget. "Hah?! Yang benar?!" aku berseru tak percaya. Tentu saja tak percaya, Lee—setahuku naksir dengan Ten-Ten. "Lalu, kamu jawab apa?" aku bertanya, sudah mulai menerima kenyataan.

Sakura masih tersenyum-senyum. "Aku bilang iya. Kita pacaran sekarang," jawab Sakura. Tapi kalau Sakura sih, memang sudah lama naksir dengan Lee—si master olahraga itu. "Syukurlah kalau kau sekarang bisa pacaran dengannya. Bukan hanya mengeluh padaku saja seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan," aku berkata setengah menyindir—tepatnya pada diriku sendiri.

Hinata menyahut, "Sakura-chan beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang kau suka,". Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Ya! Seperti takdir! Ne, Naru-chan, kau percaya pada takdir?" tanya Sakura.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Takdir? Heh, aku terkadang suka mencelanya," jawabku—sepertinya mereka tak mengerti. "Aku selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir. Tapi, terkadang ada hal yang lucu dari permainan yang dibuat oleh Tuhan," aku menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Sakura dan Hinata heran melihat pandanganku yang serius. "Kalian ingin dengar ceritanya?" tanyaku. Disambut anggukan dari keduanya.

* * *

Kejadiannya saat aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Masih bocah untuk sekedar tahu apa artinya hidup. Kalau tidak salah, aku masih kelas 2 SD. Mungil, bandel, dan sangat kecil juga polos.

Saat aku SD, aku sangat menyukai pelajaran olahraga. Aku menjadi yang tercepat dalam lari saat itu. Selalu mendapat nilai teratas dalam olahraga apapun. Guruku juga saat itu—Iruka-sensei, selalu memuji ku dalam pelajarannya. Aku menjadi bintang kelas olahraga saat itu.

Aku sekelas dengan seorang bocah laki-laki, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia imut menurutku—saat itu. Sedikit banyak kami akrab. Aku sebenarnya ragu karena apa kami akrab, namun terkadang kami selalu _nyambung_ baik saat di kelas maupun di lapangan seperti ini. Alhasil, kami berteman cukup dekat waktu itu.

Hari itu—aku lupa hari apa. Kami mendapat pelajaran olahraga, pelajaran kesukaanku. Iruka-sensei tengah mengambil bola di gudang olahraga untuk kami, sementara kami asik bercengkrama sendiri-sendiri. Dan aku, juga Sasuke melakukan kegiatan yang 'lain dari yang lain'.

"Uzumaki, ayo sini ku gendong!" ujar Sasuke saat itu. Aku tentu saja menolaknya karena malu. Maklum, masih kecil. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" aku menggeleng menolaknya. Sasuke mungkin kesal. "Tidak apa-apa! Aku kuat kok!" ujarnya. Aku memandangnya remeh waktu itu. "Kuat? Kau yakin, Uchiha-chan?" tanya ku ragu.

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Cepatlah!" paksa Sasuke. Akhirnya—karena masih bocah, aku mengikuti suruhannya. Aku meloncat ke punggungnya dan digendong dengan gaya _piggy back_. Kaki Sasuke bergoyang-goyang, menyebakan ketidakseimbangan. "U-Uchiha-chan!" aku meronta berusaha turun, namun tangan Sasuke tak membiarkannya dan dilain pihak, aku takut terjatuh.

Aku menarik-narik kaus olahraganya, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. "Uzumaki! Ja-Jangan goyang-goyang!" Sasuke masih mencari keseimbangan.

Dan, GUBRAK! Kami berdua jatuh tersungkur di lapangan dengan tidak elitnya. Aku merasa terluka sedikit tapi aku menghiraukannya. Aku melirik pada Sasuke yang memegangi wajah. "Uzu—maki! Kau..! Uhuk—uhuk!" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan omongannya karena mulutnya penuh pasir. Aku menatapnya prihatin.

Tapi maklum, otak bocah ku tak kesampaian untuk sekedar menolongnya. "Uchiha-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku bego. Sasuke tampak menyembut-nyembutkan pasir dari mulutnya. Seketika itu, aku melihat adegan yang sedikit mengerikan—menurutku yang bocah biasa saat itu.

Dari belahan bibir Sasuke, aku bisa melihat darah mengintip keluar. Sasuke juga memegangi mulutnya. "Uhh~!" Sasuke menahan sakit yang amat sangat di mulutnya. Aku bingung, tak tahu harus apa. Semua melihat ke arah kami sejak kami jatuh tadi. Iruka-sensei juga belum kembali.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha! Ada apa ini? Ya ampun, Uchiha!" Iruka-sensei mendadak datang. Aku langsung menjauh, membiarkan Iruka-sensei memeriksa Sasuke. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku takut Sasuke terluka parah dan takut kena marah Iruka-sensei.

"Ya ampun! Uchiha, ada apa dengan gigimu?!" Iruka membuka mulut Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat darah sudah menempel di seluruh permukaan giginya yang bahkan belum tumbuh semua. Segera saat itu, ia dibawa ke ruang kesehatan dan aku, diamankan oleh Iruka-sensei.

Dua jam setelahnya, ibuku datang ke sekolah dengan wajah panik. Ia masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Aku hanya menunggu di luar dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Setengah jam berlalu, dan aku melihat ibuku keluar dengan wajah lesu. Ia mengelusku pelan. "Naruto, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun?" tanya ibuku saat itu. Aku menangis, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ibu mengelus rambutku dan mengusap air mataku. Seketika tangisku berhenti melihat Sasuke tengah digandeng seorang ibu—mungkin ibunya. Ibu bangkit dan juga ikut menggandengku. "Maafkan saya Uchiha-san. Saya akan berusaha supaya kejadian ini tidak terjadi lagi," aku melihat ibuku menunduk di depan ibu Sasuke.

Ibu Sasuke sangat cantik—tidak kalah dengan ibu. "Uzumaki-san, saya harap kejadian seperti ini tak terulangi lagi," jawabnya dengan nada dingin. Aku masih bocah mana mengerti? Aku hanya paham ketika Sasuke menghilang esok harinya. Dan hari seterusnya sampai aku kelas 6 hingga nyaris lulus. Ternyata Sasuke sudah pindah sekolah.

Awalnya aku tidak sadar kalau Sasuke menghilang. Tapi rumor mengatakan kalau ia sudah pindah. Dan itu semua karena aku yang ternyata mematahkan giginya. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tak percaya. Dengan tangan kecilku yang masih kelas 2 SD, aku telah membuat seorang bocah laki-laki—Uchiha Sasuke pindah sekolah karena telah mematahkan giginya.

Sejak itu, aku tak pernah tahu lagi dimana keberadaannya. Atau dia bersekolah dimana, entahlah. Aku mulai melupakan Sasuke.

Aku mulai beranjak dewasa. Lulus SD, aku melanjutkan ke sebuah SMP yang sedikit jauh dari SD dulu. Banyak teman-temanku yang ingin masuk kesana. Aku ingat betul, masuk ke sana harus melalui tes. Aku diantar ayah saat itu. Saat hari tes pertama, kalau tidak salah pelajarannya adalah bahasa jepang. Aku duduk di ruangan sesuai dengan nomor ujian.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, banyak siswa SD lain yang tidak aku kenal. Termasuk yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku mencari-cari teman se-SD ku, tapi tak ada yang menunjukkan diri.

Pengawas tes datang begitu cepat. Soal dan lembar jawab dibagikan. Aku mengisinya dengan mudah—walau sangat hati-hati. Lembar jawaban sangat mudah sobek. Pengawasku sangat baik waktu itu. Banyak anak yang tidak mengerti cara menggunakan lembar jawaban. Termasuk pemuda di sebelahku.

Pengawas menghampirinya dan mengajarinya. Aku ikut memperhatikan karena penasaran. Seketika aku terkesiap dalam ujianku. _Uchiha… Sasuke?_ Nama itu tertulis di lembar jawabannya.

Saat itu aku berpikir kalau dunia sangatlah kecil. Dia, Sasuke bocah yang dulu sahabatku lalu pindah entah kemana 4 tahun lalu, sekarang duduk di sebelahku saat tes masuk SMP. Untunglah, Sasuke tidak mengenaliku. Atau pura-pura aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku sedikit bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, walau tidak bertegur sapa.

* * *

Sakura menahan air mata dan Hinata bahkan sudah menyiapkan sapu tangan. "HUAA! KISAH YANG ROMANTIS!" seru Sakura heboh. Aku tertawa sejenak. "Apanya yang romantis?" tanyaku heran. Ck, memang tak ada romantisnya ceritaku itu. Mengapa si rambut _pink_ ini harus berlebihan? Hinata juga, sampai nyaris nangis bombay seperti itu.

"Lalu bagaimana Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Aku mengulas senyum. "Yah… begitulah," jawabku ambigu. Sakura menatapku menuntut jawaban.

Aku masih tersenyum misteri. KRING KRING! Ponselku mendadak bunyi menyelamatkanku dari tatapan dua temanku ini. "Hah? Kau sudah di gerbang?" aku memekik tak percaya. Tak biasanya, orang yang menelponku menjemputku begini.

Aku menutup telepon dan kembali dihujani pertanyaan. "Siapa, Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura. "Hem..? Siapa ya…" aku tidak menjawab. Aku malah bangkit berdiri berjalan menuju pagar pembatas atap. Dari sana, seluruh penjuru sekolah dapat terlihat. "Aku sudah ditunggu," jawabku.

Kedua sahabatku ikut berdiri dan bersandar di pagar itu. Aku menunjuk seorang pemuda yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah dengan pose menunggu. "Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Aku tertawa, "Begitulah," jawabku lagi-lagi ambigu. Sakura dan Hinata memekik senang. "Wah! Sejak kapan kalian pacaran? Kau tidak pernah cerita!" seru Sakura.

"Aku baru saja menceritakannya," aku menjawab tenang. Hinata dan Sakura kompak menatapku curiga. "DIA SASUKE-KUN?!" Pekik mereka berdua bersamaan. Aku menutup kuping. "Kalau iya, mengapa?".

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang kalian tidak bertegur sapa, waktu itu," tanya Sakura penasaran. Aku pun menceritakan lagi, "Belum selesai nona. Ternyata, aku dan Sasuke satu tempat les saat kami SMP. Kami saling mengenal dan kembali bernostalgia. Saat aku masuk SMA, ia mengajakku pacaran. Kami pun jadian hingga sekarang," jawabku lengkap dengan senyum terulas memandang Sasuke dari atas.

Sakura dan Hinata melayangkan pandangan berbinar pada Sasuke. "Takdir kalian sangat indah," jawab Hinata terpesona.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Aku dan Sasuke-kun adalah korban dari permainan takdir. Kami adalah bukti bahwa dunia sangat sempit, dan takdir sangatlah sulit untuk di terka. _It's a small world, after all,_ ".

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Halooooo! Ao kembali dengan cerita _one-shot_ karena lagi mentok di cerita sebelumnya.

Ide cerita ini berseliweran pas Ao lagi ujian di sekolah, Ao keinget sama temen Ao yang Ao umpamakan seperti Sasuke.

Jadi Ao bikin aja deh, dari pada mubazir, ya kan? hehehe

Untuk penunggu _Alzheimer_ , mohon bersabar. Sepertinya Ao sedang terkena sindrom mentok ide nih. Gomenna~

Jangan lupa _review_ loh yaa, makasih!

AkaiLoveAoi


End file.
